Deus Donum
Origins The true origins of this Anima came about long before anyone else knew Ashton, less his brother obvious enough. As consequence for his actions he was not allowed to pass on to see his family in the afterlife, or as he's coming to realize in recent times that maybe he, like how Katya viewed Kari, had much more to do before his time truly came to. Whether this is from God himself or really Katya intercepting instead is truly unknown but Ashton still knew that he did have much to do later in what would become his life, even if the reason is still ambiguous. Appearance Deus Donum ''does not come by in any visual form, much like that of Mark of the Gods or Way Beyond. It instead aids its user in his already existing skills, but still has the aid to enhance Ashton's life to beyond normal human status. It is a passive ability that is only shown in effect, thus also aiding to his advantage against others who harness the powers of abilities as well. '''Ability Information' As mentioned prior Deus Donum is purely an Anima that aids Ashton in any manner he sees fit, but not enough that Ashton has to rely on it at all. It instead is just another quirk in his life and sees it as a veil over his mortal self instead of an extraordinary new feature to his life like anyone else. Planetary Teleportation The most visually-able as anything there is to Deus Donum, one of its capabilities is allowing Ashton to have himself carried by a bolt of lighting to anywhere on Earth. This also unrealistically includes indoors, underground, and even once underwater. As a means to suppress him or maybe a side effect of the process, Ashton cannot personally withstand using this ability rapidly as the lightning that carries him around physically contacts him thus being extremely painful. Over time Ashton has built up a tolerance for this effect and therefor has used this ability in more frequent intervals, but according to him there's no true way to completely dull the pain of it. Ashton can use this ability to carry other people with him at the same time by touch contact, and this does not seem to increase the pain of travel nor harm the passenger. While the true limit of passengers has not been determined Ashton still only prefers to take one other person with him, on occasion two or three. Touch contact is not limited in any manner and has ranged from carrying Aki, having Ren huddle close to him, and even having Sweet Dreams touch Ashton instead of Kari and yet still work. User Enhancing Strength One of the more passive attributes to Deus Donum is its ability to enhance Ashton's strength beyond normal human means. While it is relatively close to the strength of Basket Case is still could surpass it due to it applying to the user and not the ability. Abilities have a strength limit as it relies on the psychological strength of its user and the strength in question belongs to Ashton. It can vary on its upper limit, meaning in certain situations he can practically pick up a small car if need be. However it also completely relies on Ashton in that if he is tired or fatigued it won't be much of an improvement. Regardless the only one to win against him in an arm wrestling match was Kari, who instead of holding Ashton's hand with her own used Sweet Dreams' arm. User Durability and Immortality The most outstanding ability of Deus Donum ''is that it allows Ashton the means to immortality. If he takes enough hits far beyond lethal damage then he will die only to rise back up in a matter of minutes exactly as he was left. Burning or otherwise attempting to dispose of his body will simply have no effect, seemingly doing nothing. If Ashton were to wake up in a bath tub of sulfuric acid however it surely wouldn't feel good, but he would possess the resilience for it to not affect him as he's climbing out. What clothes there are on him would be affected by the attempts of disposing his "corpse". This also goes for severing limbs or other parts of his body, the instruments of which to attempt to do so simply do nothing, not even so much as marks to indicate it was rubbing against the surface of his skin. The other half of this immortality provides increased resilience to all forms of attempts to damage or otherwise kill Ashton. While he could be feeling the pain and simply is good at hiding the fact that there was any, he does have an innate resistance for the damage to even do anything. It takes consistent and excessive damage to even get Ashton in the state where he's "dead", damage that otherwise would seem devastating to anything else. The few instances where damage to him did enough to "kill" him were nuclear warhead detonations, a rough estimate of several hundred thousand rifle caliber rounds, and not one but two solid hits from tank shells. While it is confirmed that he does still feel pain, any injury sustained will regenerate over a comparably short amount of time, roughly within the hour, with the exception of any scars sustained from the '''Planetary Teleportation'. The last notable detail of Ashton's increased resistance is the near immunity to any for of damaging attacks from other abilities, the only breakthrough exception of course being that of Sweet Dreams. Even still he has shown to be heavily resistant to her punches albeit not much else from her such as the Six Shooter, Time Stop, or Requiem's Remembrance.Category:User Abilities